elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Damini
|} Damini ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im englischen Safaripark Woburn. 'Herkunft und Familie' Damini wurde am 15.03.1994 im Jaldapara Wildlife Sanctuary bei Siligiri in Westbengalen (Indien) geboren. Der Name der Mutter wird mit Dayamanti angegebenDamini at Woburn Safari Park, auf www.elephant.se, der Vater ist unbekannt. Im Alter von gerade drei Jahren kam sie am 22.03.1997 zusammen mit der Kuh Chandrika und dem Bullen Raja nach Woburn. 'Besondere Aktionen in Woburn' Zusammen mit Chandrika und den drei Afrikanischen Elefanten im West Midland Safari Park war sie Forschungsobjekt bei der Studie "The three-dimensional locomotor dynamics of African(Loxodonta africana) and Asian (Elephas maximus) elephants reveal a smooth gait transition at moderate speed" von Lei Ren und John R. Hutchinson, die 2007 online publiziert wurdeLei Ren and John R. Hutchinson: The three-dimensional locomotor dynamics of African (Loxodonta africana) and Asian (Elephas maximus) elephants reveal a smooth gait transition at moderate speed, S. 195-211Safari Park answers college’s trunk call, auf www.cefororegon.com. Damini wurde auch in eine Aktion zur Förderung des Tourismus in Bedfordshire eingebunden, bei der sie das "Strategie-Papier" an den Leiter der Tourismusbehörde für Ostengland übergeben solltePrepare yourselves for the Bedfordshire experience!, auf www.bedfordtoday.co.uk. 'Eröffnung des Elefantenhauses' Im Mai 2008 wurde von dem britischen Schriftsteller und Umweltschützer David Bellamy ein neues Elefantenhaus für die drei aus Westbengalen stammenden Elefanten eröffnetDavid Bellamy opens new Woburn Elephant House, Artikel auf www.miltonkeynes.co.uk mit Video. 'Neuzugang aus Emmen: Yu Zin' Am 22.03.2010, genau dreizehn Jahre nach der Ankunft der drei Westbengalen, erhielt die Elefantengruppe ein neues Mitglied in der Elefantenkuh Yu Zin, die aus Myanmar (Birma) stammt und aus dem Zoo Emmen kam, wo sie seit 1988 lebte. Der Safaripark hofft durch sie auf weitere Gelegenheit zu Nachwuchs und zudem auf eine Matriarchenrolle für sie unter den KühenNew Elephant Arrives at Woburn in time to celebrate the Safari Park's 40th Birthday, auf www.topix.com. '40jähriges Parkjubiläum' Zum vierzigjährigen Bestehen des Parks 2010 gibt es für Besucher die Gelegenheit, Damini und Chandrika aus der Nähe zu sehen, da diese am Nachmittag "fit" gehalten und für einen Spaziergang durch den Park geführt werden und im Fußgängerbereich die Möglichkeit zum Grasen habenAsian elephants keeping fit at Woburn Safari Park…., auf www.woburn.co.uk. 'Daminis erstes Kalb' Im Sommer 2011 wurde die Nachricht veröffentlicht, dass Damini etwa im 12. Monat trächtig wäre. Vater des zu erwartenden Kalbes war Raja, der außerdem für eine künstliche Befruchtung bei der Asiatin Tara im Zoo Twycross in Beschlag genommen wurde. Da Raja die Kühe Damini und Chandrika nicht zu decken scheint, wurde auch hier im eigenen Haus künstliche Befruchtung eingesetztI guess Damini, Beitrag von Yassa auf www.zoochat.com. Die Geburt wurde für April 2012 erwartet. Ende März 2012 erklärte der Safaripark aber, er habe das erwartete Kalb verloren nach 22 erfolgreichen Monaten Tragzeit. Es wurde mitgeteilt, dass das Kalb nicht überlebt hat, nicht aber, ob es im Mutterleib starb oder die Geburt nicht überstanden hat. Damini selbst ist hingegen gesund. Mit dem Tod des Kalbes von Tara sind damit innerhalb weniger Tage zwei Kälber von Raja frühzeitig ums Leben gekommen. 'Geburt von Tarli' Damini wurde erneut trächtig und brachte am 24.09.2014 in Woburn ein Kuhkalb zur Welt, das den Namen Tarli erhielt. Offenbar war das Kalb, das ebenfalls von Raja abstammt, gesund und entwickelte sich gut. Weblinks *Damini at Woburn Safari Park, auf www.elephant.se. *Foto von Chandrika und Damini auf www.carterjohn.co.uk. *Elephant pregnancy » Woburn Safari Park, Diskussion um Daminis Tragzeit auf www.zoochat.com. *Staff Mourn Sad Loss at Woburn, Mitteilung des Safariparks Woburn zum Tod des erwarteten Elefantenkalbes auf www.woburn.co.uk. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:West-Bengalen Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:England Kategorie:Zoo Woburn